This invention relates to an electronic puzzle or game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,087 discloses an electronic puzzle configured as a cube. The puzzle stores a fixed, predetermined sequence of orientation changes which will result in all of the faces of the cube being illuminated. Only if a player makes the predetermined sequence of orientation changes in the correct order will the faces be illuminated. In this patent, each face of the cube or other polyhedron can be in only one of two possible states such as ON or OFF.
Other electronic games are known which generally include a keyboard through which a player interacts with the game. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,513,973; 4,240,638; 4,320,901 and 4,323,243. The puzzle such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,087 discussed above requires both three-dimensional orientation skills and memory skills to memorize sequences of movements to be performed in order to achieve a solution.